Return of The Sith
by Darth Illus
Summary: It is a time of great upheaval. An ancient evil has awoken. The new republic is under the same threat as the old but this time...there will be open war.
**Sith Reborn**

 **A/N:** This is my first story on please review but flames will be deleted. This is set in the New Republic Era and documents the return of an ancient evil at the time of Luke Skywalker. If there is a good response I'll keep .

Disclaimer: Oh and everything belongs to Lucasarts and Disney.I'm just playing around in their world. No money being made

Empty. Empty and dead. These were the words that characterised Korriban, also known as Moraband during the time of the civil war. But there was a time when it was not so. Home to the ancient sith species and their dark jedi overlords, Korriban was once teeming with life, host to all the flora and fauna that the dark side created in its wicked perversions of nature. In the time of Revan and Malak it was home to the Sith empire, a vast force when unleashed by Darth Malgus nearly destroyed the republic. But the erosion of time caught up with Korriban. By the time of Darth Bane the world had the barest glimmer of dark side energy. Sidious and Plagueis barely visited it, and that too as a relic of the past and not a source of power. Now, with Luke Skywalker's(or as he was known to the rest of the Core Worlds the saviour of the New Republic) ultimate defeat of the sith, the world seemed destined to be reduced to just a footnote in the history books…

All these things were of no concern to young Balerius Vodo. A reptilian from the Outer Rim, he was one of the best treasure hunters for those rare and special oddities that would make all the gentry on Coruscant splutter in protest and probably would earn a swift lightsaber to the head from the new jedi order. But Vodo couldn't be less bothered. It paid money and allowed him to live his life to the standard he wanted. With his refitted Arc Razor, he gently touched down on the barren rock once known as the Valley of the Dark Lords.

"Bee- three what's the report on this item?", Vodo asked his protocol droid. Damn if he could live with him, damn if he could live without him.

"The sceptre of Marka Ragnos was an ancient Sith artefact that was reported to siphon dark side energy from beings and channel great power. Reportedly lost after the attempts of the disciples of Ragnos cult tried to bring the ancient Sith Lord back were foiled by Kyle Katarn and his apprentice", the droid replied. "Hmmm, so apparently we've got a buyer for an ancient Sith stick. Eh, could have been worse", Vodo grimaced, remembering the time a revolting Hutt got him to get some golden underwear for his new slaves. Come to think of it, all Hutts were revolting. Must be genetic, he supposed. "Any specific traps I should be worried about?", asked Vodo. "No sir, though some of the animal life has been known to any attack travelers.", Bee - three replied.

Vodo took that as a signal to start moving. After packing his blaster, the man dropped down from the ship. The land was parched of all water. The heat boiling, and nothing in site but the humongous statue of the famed lord of the sith. Vain arse, Vodo thought as he made his way through the arch. Broken stone and mossy undergrowth was all that remained of the once fine sarcophagus. In the centre was a small gravestone but nothing more. It seemed a futile effort on his behalf. Vodo examined all the nooks and crannies for any crack or crevice, anything that may give way to a secret passage or opening. But like the world upon which the tomb was built there was nothing here except the whispers of past long gone. All those credits lost on finding the location of the planet and getting there and now this. Vodo laid back on the tombston, exhausted and defeated. Suddenly, his eyes came upon an interesting oddity. A single stone in the east wall, slightly curved and jutting out as if out of place from the rest. Shrugging to himself, Vodo took out the rock.

The wall dissolved in itself as if a mist maintained by magic. Or the force, Vodo supposed. Where once was only an uninterrupted stone barrier now was a door surrounded by the most intricate of Sith art. Drawings of beasts and tales of heroes. Or villains, depending upon which part of the galactic competition you stood. But to Vodo these were immaterial things. His attention was to the prize now awaiting him. Trembling in anticipation, he opened the door and walked inside. But instead of riches untouched by any mortal hands was just another porcelein coffin. Must have been a worthless tomb, probably of some servant, to have been never mentioned In the stories or discovered by the untold hundreds that had raided the planet. But Vodo had a job to do and taking out his crowbar, he began prying the tomb open. However an invisible barrier prevented him from getting within ten feet of the tomb. Vodo cursed and punched the wall in anger. But in doing so he injured his arm on a jagged rock, resulting In some bleeding. A single drop fell on the tomb.

Pandemonium ensued. A chest of lightsabers opened up from the ground, the tomb split asunder and revealed a humanoid male with long dark hair, shaggy hair and the gaunt features of a warrior. Well preservered, the body showed no sign of decay. This man was well built, tall, muscular. The black robe he wore accentuated his features enough to pose a threat to all who beheld him. In his right hand he had what could only be described as a holocron of some type, but red in color and like a pyramid. The left held a lightsaber but with a curved hilt. Most startling were the eyes. Black irises, devoid of color. The holocron got Vodo's attention. He greedily reached out for it. "Well this should fetch fetch a nice price. I wonder if-urk", Vodo spluttered as a hand shot out and threw him against the wall. The creature was alive! A twirling of a saber from above and Vodo was silenced forever.

…

Luke Skywalker felt the blast at the Jedi Praxeum at Yavin 4. There was a great release of force energy as if the force had become a wave of tumultuous energy waiting to be unleashed. Destructive and annihilative, some great evil had awoken. And was out for vengeance...


End file.
